the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur's Realm
This article refers to Brittannia as it was under Arthur's rule. For modern day Britain, see the United Kingdom article. Arthur's Realm was an ancient kingdom created by King Arthur and his followers. Although his aspirations originally exceeded the eventual resulting kingdom, he chose not to invade beyond the two islands he would come to possess - Great Britain, or Britannia, and Ireland, also known as Eire. He ruled as king while being advised, openly, by the Knights of the Round Table in Castle Camelot in the Old North. Arthur's Realm was also prominently aided by the magical beings of Albion, who came to Britain through The Rift beneath Stonehenge. Government Arthur's Realm is run from Castle Camelot in the Old North of England, bordering with WalesPan Post 34, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Arthur rules as king of the land while he finds council in the Knights of the Round Table. Official meetings are carried out in Castle Camelot at the round table, where knights are able to speak freely without codes of conduct or addressPan Post 25, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Arthur does, however, hold absolute power should he wish it but is easily tempered to seeing reason by his knights or his wife, Queen GuineverePan Post 33, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Arthur ruled England because his father, Uther Pendragon, had claim, and after he left Earth Arthur gave the kingdom to his son, Prince Llacheu. Locations Britannia Main article: United Kingdom#Britannia Dumnonia Dumnonia is the south-western foot of England and includes the county of Cornwall where Tintagel Castle is found. It was once under the rule of Lady Igraine and her husband before her son, by another man, became king of all Britannia, including Dumnonia. Cornwall Tintagel Castle In the region of Cornwall stands Tintagel Castle which was the seat of Arthur's mother's realm. Arthur was birthed on the beach outside the castle so that Igraine's husband wouldn't be aware of her affair with Uther Pendragon. Sometime after Arthur became king of all Britannia, Tintagel Castle became a family home and a place to meet his close friends and family away from the official politics of Camelot Castle. Old North The Old North, otherwise known as Hen Ogledd in Welsh, lies in the north of England where the people likely spoke Cumbric (an ancient British language). Merlin the Enchanter was born in the Old North. The Old North is where Castle Camelot is located, bordering with Wales. Ireland Main article: Ireland Ireland, located to the west of Great Britain, was conquered and controlled by Arthur. Many Aes Sidhe lived in Ireland and when it was almost sunk into the Irish Sea (accidentally done by Morganna le Fay when raising Camelot from the seabed) the Aes Sidhe banded together to rebuild Ireland's foundations and save it from drowning. Avalon Main article: Avalon Avalon was a magical island that was home, and was created by, to Morganna le Fay. She was asked to sacrifice the island to help Arthur gain Camelot and sail to the stars, which she ultimately did. References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Location Category:Ancient Location